A fingerprint is inherent for everybody and is unique. With the development of science and technology, various display devices having fingerprint recognition functions have appeared on the market. Such devices include mobile phones, tablet PCs, intelligent wearable equipment, etc. In this way, a user can undergo rights verification by simply touching, with a finger, a fingerprint recognition unit of a display device having a fingerprint recognition function before operating this device, thereby simplifying the rights verification process.
The fingerprint recognition unit is often provided in a non-display area of a display panel. When rights verification is performed for the display panel with such structure, the user needs to touch the fingerprint recognition unit intentionally. Undoubtedly, this will affect the user experience. Additionally, disposing the fingerprint recognition unit in the non-display area of the display panel reduces the screen-to-body ratio and goes against the trend towards a narrow bezel of the display panel.